The invention relates to a module carrier with a straight and an angled sheet metal cover which form an angle connection for a housing dimensioned in accordance with the standards of the International Electronic Commission ("IEC"), i.e. IEC standards 297 and 917, with hooks being bent out from the straight sheet metal lamina in order therein to receive a limb of the angled sheet metal lamina.
Published European patent application EP-A-O 727 853 shows module carriers with housings assembled from straight and angled sheet metal lamina. In the overlapping region of the sheet metal lamina unlatchings are made which leave insertable tongues standing, and on the opposite piece eyes into which the tongues can be inserted are bent outwards transverse to the tongues in the same pattern. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that a similar pattern for the tongues and the receiving eyes must be provided in the partition plane between the two sheet metal lamina and that this pattern in the two sheet metal lamina must also lie in the correct position relative to the limitations of the latter housing. This represents a restriction with respect to the flexibility of manufacture.